Retail and wholesale merchandisers direct substantial attention to the nagging and costly problem associated with the theft and/or damage of costly display products on their premises. With the predominance of smaller and portable electronic apparatus, the ease with which pilferers and shoplifters can quickly and easily remove such goods from display cases and display racks has intensified. At the same time, the availability of such products has skyrocketed, resulting in more and more valuable products being taken or tampered with. As locks and other security devices have become more sophisticated, so too have the individuals and methods for circumventing the operation of conventional security devices and, particularly, alarm sensing devices. The alarm system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,098, to Leyden, has solved many of these problems.
Moreover, many such electronic devices are battery powered and require that the devices be periodically charged. Ideally, the consumer will see the device in operation requiring that it maintain an ample charge. Providing independent charging units for each such device, as well as providing charging devices in addition to the security systems, presents difficulties with respect to multiple cords, power adaptors, power receptacles, and the like. The ability to simultaneously charge the device while maintaining protection of an alarm system is preferable.